


Christmas Mornings

by marauders_4_life



Series: 25 Days of December [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Diabetic Virgil is mentioned, Multi, Virgil and Logan are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_4_life/pseuds/marauders_4_life
Summary: It’s Christmas, and what’s better than having a lazy morning with someone you love.Or.Patton wakes up after “Late Nights and Couch Cuddles” and starts the Christmas morning tradition.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Series: 25 Days of December [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036959
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Christmas Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this story is set the morning after “Late Nights and Couch Cuddles”, and I do recommend reading it before you read this. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to but it may make more sense.

Patton blinked a few times as he opened up his eyes grateful that the only light in the room came from the lights on the tree and the sun coming in from the window. Looking around, he saw that everyone else was sleeping in the weird cuddle pile they had formed while watching the movie last night. Standing up, he felt his back pop a little bit, and they really needed to stop sleeping on the couch. It always seemed like they ended up on the couch. Rather it was after movie nights, or Virgil’s high or lows, or one of them just fell asleep. 

Taking the blanket that had been on his lap, he draped it over Virgil and Logan who were cuddled up at one end of the couch. He grabbed his phone off the coffee table then made his way into the kitchen. According to the stove clock, it was now a little past eight. So he officially felt comfortable making a little bit of noise without feeling like he would be waking everyone up too early. Sure, they didn’t fall asleep until it was just before five, as they were both watching the movie and waiting for Virgil’s blood sugar levels to drop, but they had gone to sleep early last night. 

Opening up his phone, he sent a quick “Merry Christmas” out to the discord group chat, then pulled up a French toast recipe. Growing up, they all had their own traditions for what they did on Christmas morning. Patton and Roman’s family used to go to church, while Virgil and Patton’s parents made French toast in the morning, and Roman and Logan’s family always opened up presents in the afternoon. After dating as long as they had been, many of their traditions had mended together. And Patton honestly thought that was amazing. So, on Christmas morning they had French toast for breakfast along with some eggs and store boughten donuts from Christmas Eve. 

“Hey, love,” Patton put down the fork he was using to scramble the eggs and turned around to see Roman standing in the entryway to the kitchen. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas, Ro.” Roman had made his way over to the counter and Patton held out his arms and Roman responded to the hug. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning to you too,” Patton felt Roman squeeze him then let go. “Do you want some help?” 

“Of course, Ro,” He scanned his fingerprint again and looked down at the recipe. “Can you grab a pan please?” 

Roman grabbed a frying pan from one of the cabinets, and Patton placed two pieces of dipped French bread and watched as it sizzled. 

“Do you know when everyone wants to meet?” Patton asked since Roman was on his phone and his own phone was chiming every few seconds he figured that he was messaging the group chat. The four of them usually visited their families in the days leading up to Christmas, but due to the pandemic, they weren’t able to do that. Instead, they had planned on holding a big video call with everyone. 

“Uh, mom says maybe around lunch,” Roman hesitated and Patton figured that he was waiting on someone’s response and he continued talking once the phone chimed again. “So does Vi’s moms.” 

“Okay,” Patton flipped the pieces to the other side. “Was Vi and Lo up?” Both of them had been awake longer, but the chances of Logan still sleeping once the two of them woke up was pretty slim. 

“Logan was it think but Vi’s still sleeping.” 

“Okay,” Patton moved the pieces to the plate which Roman had placed down near the stove and added two more pieces to the pan. “Did you want to play some Christmas music? It shouldn’t wake up Vi.” 

And many it did wake up Virgil, but no one needs to know that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any typos please inform me, all I want to do is improve my writing. 
> 
> This is part of my 25 Days of December event that I’m doing this year (2020). This prompt is from a prompt list that I wrote and posted on Tumblr. I’m not doing it in order but picking random ones every day as an advent calendar thing. If you want to see the prompt list here’s the [Link](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com/post/636071315732889600/25-days-of-december-writing-prompts) Also, here’s a link to my [Tumblr](https://helloitsnico.tumblr.com) and I would love to interact with you guys on there. 
> 
> Today’s prompt was “Christmas Eve or Christmas Day or Other Winter Holidays” and I choose to write about Christmas Day because I felt like it was a good way to tie the start and end of this series together, 
> 
> So this is the last work that I’m writing for this writing event, however, I’m going to go back and reorganize the stories into chronological order later on. Thank you to everyone who has been here for the whole event and I’m really grateful to have been able to write again as it’s been a while.


End file.
